


Silenced

by goldandsteel



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bordering on Non-Con, Dark, Dark things overall, Dubious Consent, Loki Has Issues, M/M, Please don't read if you'll feel triggered, Punishment, Self-Hatred, Thor Feels, Thorki - Freeform, Top!Loki, bottom!Thor, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldandsteel/pseuds/goldandsteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was exactly what he did; Loki never moved a nerve, blinked an eye, snorted a deep breath. He was silenced, Thor realized crying with his hands in Loki’s thighs, down to his soul. He was silenced and that was Thor’s fault too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silenced

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I basically spent my night writing this because I just HAD to finish, you know? When a story hunts you until you finish it? So here you have, a very dark Thorki oneshot full of darkness and dubious consent sex. Please feel free to leave if you're bothered by these kind of things. Hope you like it!

Loki was silenced.

Loki was silenced with stitches on his lips, horrendous black stitches, the magical line making perfect crosses over his thin lips, by the command of the Allfather. Three sorcerers were sent to accomplish the task, sealing Loki’s magic as well – in theory. As the matter of fact, two days after the deed he managed to damage half of his chambers, escape to Odin's and harm almost deadly his stepfather by invocating magic with only his thoughts.

But Loki was captured and kept silenced and for that, he couldn’t speak when a recovered Odin condemned him to death.

Frigga did spoke, as well as Thor, as well as Sigyn and a few other people. All of them spoke, shouted, pleaded, begged until Odin said that the only other option he would take in consideration was to send Loki to exile in Jotunheim – which only meant a crueler and slower death.

Then Thor silenced himself again solely because there were no words to describe the anguish, the pain, the sorrow and remorse he felt. That was not justice, the words repeated themselves in his mind, until he believed he was mad. That was not justice and there was nothing he could do to help Loki to escape his capital punishment – he was forbidden by Odin to even visit his brother.

For Odin knew him too well and he predicted Thor would help him escape. So when Thor started speaking again, talking about how he reflected deeply about all the harm caused by his brother and how he now understood that death was the only option for such a damaged soul, it took some time until his father believed him.

Whilst, Loki was kept in a luxurious cell, lips sealed, only capable of stretching the stitches enough to gulp down the liquids he was fed. He wouldn’t write nor communicate in any other way. Soon he stopped eating too, as if he decided to fall dead before the sentence could be executed, but an immortal body would never perish so soon. When Thor finally regained the right to enter Loki’s chambers again, he still looked the same.

The trickster stared him with absolutely no emotion and Thor found himself, once again, mute. He wanted to punch his brother for bringing that fate upon himself and advanced in Loki’s direction instinctively, but stopped a few inches from the pale and inexpressive face. Loki never flinched.

He wanted to punch him. But Thor kissed his lips instead a brief moment, wrapping arms around the lithe body in front of him and letting a hard weep shake them. He acknowledged his part in Loki’s self destruction – his harsh words, his eternal mocking, his despite for Loki’s magic, his arrogance – and he wanted to kneel and ask for him forgiveness. More than want, a part in his selfish and childish heart craved for it.

It was exactly what he did; Loki never moved a nerve, blinked an eye, snorted a deep breath. He was silenced, Thor realized crying with his hands in Loki’s thighs, down to his soul. He was silenced and that was Thor’s fault too.

“Hit me.” It was the first thing that left his mouth and his voice was hoarse because of the tears. It did little to change the apathetic expression in his brother’s face or eyes. “I know I am deserver of your hatred. Hit me, crush me, end me, brother, for I have no wish to live knowing your death was also caused by me.”

Loki blinked and his green eyes gleamed in a flash of something – interest, perhaps – before it was gone. Thor repeated his ask and much more, getting desperate with the lack of response; he wanted to be punished too by the man who he helped to destroy. He wanted to be destroyed, he spoke fighting tears. He wanted to pay by Loki’s hands the price Loki judged to be right.

Finally the God of Lies made a move and it was to shake his head, answering a gestural _no_. Thor fell sat on the hard floor only then noticing how much his body was trembling and chose to shut his mouth. Was that his punishment, Loki’s coldness? That was the price? He knew he certainly didn’t deserve much more. The god stood there gazing his brother through tears until his weeping stopped, trying to understand the meaning of the serious look Loki was shooting him. It was like trying to found a tear in the middle of a storm.

The hard grip of Loki’s hand in his hair surprised him. Loki pulled him across the floor roughly, a fistful of fair hair well locked in his fingers, and Thor had no other option but whine and crawl awkwardly along with his brother’s steps. He was only freed when Loki threw him on a brown and thick floor fur next to his bed.

Much faster than Thor could hope to recompose himself and talk, Loki pushed him to the floor with a painful kick in his collarbone and the blond laid flat of his back, eyes wide and shock stamped on his face. He _deserved it_ , he _deserved it_ , his mind was dull to any other thought. Whatever method Loki had chose to punish him, he deserved it. Thor opened his hands and relaxed his arms beside his body in a signal of submission, heart aching with the anger he saw in the dark green eyes next to him.

When Loki hovered over him again he closed eyes expecting another blow, but nothing would have prepared him to the coarse texture of his brother’s lips over his own, the stitches scratching the soft skin. Thor’s eyes flew open wide again and he started to speak – a faint and useless _brother, what are you_ – until Loki punched him on the lips full force. Tears flood again in Thor’s eyes as he repressed the instinct of fighting back. He wouldn’t fight Loki, not now, not ever again. He _deserved_ it.

But the resignation didn’t avoid Thor’s continuous surprise as the dark haired man ripped his simple attire apart with violence and clawed at his chest, placing himself between Thor’s legs. Thor frowned and turned his face away, feeling ashamed and exposed under Loki’s hard stare, a knot forming in his guts when he felt his brother’s arousal rubbing harshly in his crotch. If that was the harvest of what he sowed in the past, it was his duty to take it.

He shut his eyes when he felt his boots and pants being pulled down and away as well but as Loki shoved his own leather pants away and pressed close to Thor again, he got a grip in the blond’s jaw and obliged him to stare at his face. Thor looked into Loki’s eyes and somehow, maybe through magic, he could understand clearly the message on the orbs. He deserved it and he would have to take it, every bit of hurt and rancor, Loki’s claws hurting him, the yank in his hair once more.

 _You deserve to feel as humiliated as I had felt all of my life,_ Loki said somehow, his voice sounding only inside of Thor’s head.

The stare Thor gave Loki was enough to make him see that he felt awful and the lither man gave him an ugly smirk of revenge and victory, moving himself in a blink of eye. Thor only noticed what Loki was doing when it was already too late and the trickster was forcing his mouth open and shoving his hard cock inside of it, one hand never leaving the painful grip on Thor’s hair.

Loki moaned, eyelids fluttering, when he took his prickle out and in his brother’s mouth again. Thor brushed his tongue in the cock’s head slit without really thinking in what he was doing, his body trying to find a way to cope with the shame that washed over him. It was a mistake, however, for Loki only thrust deeper and harder inside of his throat, making him choke as tears spilled from the corner of his eyes.

Was that the sentiment Loki nurtured during his life? That terrible mixture of degradation, defeat and anger? Thor let Loki slam his cock mercilessly up on his mouth, keeping his fists closed in the thick fur to prevent shoving him away in an impulse. It was with a stab of horror he noticed his own cock was giving signs of interest and he started panicking when Loki resumed fucking his mouth and went back to lay on top of him.

Loki would realize he was aroused and for all hells, Thor didn’t know why he was aroused. He shouldn’t be, he was not supposed to be and Loki would realize it and punish him even harder. It was his brother, he must have lost his mind—his line of thought lasted only until the trickster wrapped a hand around his half-hard member with a cruel laugh. For more Thor tried to avoid his gaze, guilt making him spill more tears, Loki yanked his head again to make him stare his eyes.

 _Whore,_ the smirk seemed to say, _filthy and low whore. Hard for you brother, hard for the man who will fuck you against you will._

The God of Thunder buried his nails on his own palms, regretting going to see Loki – regretting everything he had ever done, in truth. Loki’s touch only made him harden more and every time Thor spent too much time with his eyes closed, his brother would smack his face or pull his hair again. When Loki waved his fingers and coated in oil his own hand and Thor’s rear with help of magic, the blond panicked again for a moment, trashing and trying to slip.

For much of his surprise, Loki let him crawl away; he stood up, in fact, leaving Thor completely free. But Thor’s brain was so frozen in amidst panic, sorrow, anger and a blind sense of onus – because he knew, the voice would never stop, he _owed_ Loki, he owed him everything – that he didn’t consider standing up and walking away a single minute. It was like Loki, mute, younger, weaker and all, was overpowering him with the simple strength of his killer gaze.

Thor crawled like a spider until his back touched a wall, panting out of the whirlwind of feelings aching in his chest. Loki stood in the same spot completely impassible, the coldness washing over all the other things his face was expressing earlier. Long and agonizing minutes went by while none of them dared to make a move; especially not Thor because he was wrong, he knew it, he was being nothing more than a craven by running away from his fate.

He was no craven. He was Thor, Prince of Asgard, future ruler, God of Thunder, Odin’s son. Yet, when Loki slowly raised a hand and motioned a long finger to call him back, he considered no other option but obey.

Only when his arse reached the comfortable fur his brother bent down dangerously slowly, with the confidence that Thor wouldn’t try to run anymore written in his eyes. Loki’s hand circled Thor’s neck, pinning him down and making him gasp, the other teasing his cock until it was aching hard again. Thor struggled to not to move nor cry again but the more he tried to keep still, the more his brother did his best to make him insane. This was worse, Thor reflected observing the evil delight in Loki’s face, much worse than he expected.

When Loki satisfied himself with the desperate state of the blond’s cock, he came back to his previous task and pushed Thor’s strong legs away and up, exposing him. He slicked his aim once again, oil shining obscenely between Thor’s thighs and cheeks, until touching the skin with an unexpected lightness that only brought more shivers up in Thor’s spine. He gasped in embarrassment as Loki circled his hole, hips moving at its own accord, a stubborn moan trying to leave his lips.

The grip on his neck only got harder as Loki inserted a finger inside of his arse and Thor prayed that he wasn’t bucking like it seemed. The seemingly infinite flow of tears finally stopped and the thunderer stared the ceiling hopelessly, his hole burning as Loki inserted a second finger too soon. He could feel it shatter – his pride, his decency, his sanity, his respect for his brother and for himself – piece by piece as Loki moved his fingers in circle motions and in and out in such a skilled way that soon no burn existed. When a third digit was added Thor’s eyes rolled and his hands flew straight to hold his own legs as to keep himself spread open for Loki. Only then, when a dark laughter came from Loki’s chest, he noticed what he did.

The tears came back as he tried to look away but a death grip in his jaw didn’t allow. He deserved this, he repeated to himself while Loki took his fingers out and he held back a whine, all of this. Waiting no longer, the younger god positioned himself at Thor’s hole and pushed in, making effort to keep his eyes open and watch the expression that would bloom out in Thor’s face.

The blond wished with all his strength to feel the worst of pains but when Loki’s hard cock entered him, slick and smooth and filling the emptiness his fingers left behind, only the wave of shame and humiliation was bigger than the pleasure. It burned but not nearly enough to erase the good sensation. What did erased his haze was the pressure Loki applied in his broad neck and Thor gasped again, writhing without air, begging with his eyes to Loki stop.

When his brother didn’t, instead starting to pound into him deeply, he raised a hand to try to stop Loki from choking him even though the last thing he wanted was to fight back. The enormous force that Loki’s used to grab his arm and smash it against the stone floor ripped from him a true groan of pain and when Thor tried to move his arm again, he discovered something was probably broken. Loki laughed once more, doing the same with his other arm, despite the fact Thor didn’t try to repeat his challenge.

Thor closed his eyes lost in pain and the increasing pleasure Loki’s thrusts were giving to him. His tears had become sobs, his sobs muffled by the merciless hand at his throat, his soul breaking apart with every thrust and every wild reaction of his own body. Blessedly Loki quit choking him and used one hand to hold Thor by his shoulder, making his body meet the vicious pounding, the other yanking his hair again. There was nothing now stopping Thor’s sobs and gasps of pleasure of filling the room, nothing keeping him from mewling and confessing his own shame.

Loki’s forehead touched his and when Thor gathered courage to look at him, he saw a grin; a grin and the immortal despite and hatred his brother felt for him piercing him through the dark orbs. Loki would never forgive him, only then the truth hit Thor – Loki would never forgive anyone. His thirst for vengeance would never end because his desire to see them suffer would never be fulfilled. There was no possible way to see it clearer than there, with Loki enjoying the suffering he was inflicting upon Thor.

But then again, the thunderer reminded himself sobbing harder, he asked for it.

He tried to beg when Loki grabbed his rock hard erection and fisted Thor’s cock violently. But no coherent words would leave his lips; only moans and whines, cries and sobs, and he shook his head the best he could begging to Loki stop. His brother just thrust harder and harder, his cock stretching and filling Thor in a way that should have never been that good, and when he changed his angle and started hitting a special spot inside of Thor’s body the pleasure became unbearable as the god came amongst his tears. _No_ , the word sounded in his head even louder than Loki’s animalistic grunts, _no, no, no, no._

He tried uselessly to move his hands again when Loki took a hold on his hips and fucked him the faster it was possible, but the pain was too intense. Thor simply let him have his way, too drowned in his own post-orgasmic haze, too tired, too empty. He felt the hot come spurt inside of him when Loki finally came and his baby brother fell over his chest trying to breathe for some minutes. The silence that followed their fucking – Thor’s punishment, he thought idly – was the worse noise he had ever heard.

When Loki pulled away and stood again, though, all he wanted was his warmth back. He sat on the fur, gasping in pain when his arms fell on his sides, ready to beg again – for what, he had absolutely no idea. Loki kicked his pants and boots in his direction and stared him acidly a last time, moving his head towards the door, as if commanding him to go. The trickster then stretched himself, hands in the air and a satisfied smile on his face, before locking himself in his bathroom. Thor stood there, come dripping out of his hole, bones wrecked and lips swollen, all of his body aching.

 _Hit me, crush me, end me, brother,_ he had asked. Loki gave him, and he _deserved_ , but that hunger of inflicting pain upon him and the rest of the world would never cease and the knowledge hit him even harder now he was fully conscious. When he got up to dress himself, it occurred to him he wouldn't have to wish to not live in a world where Loki was killed also because of him. There was no point in wishing to die once he felt hollow and dead.

Thor silenced himself and cried no more.

 

 


End file.
